


I Just Can't Help It

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: I really don’t know if I asked you this request already but could you make a Norm request where you two live together as roomies in Norman’s apartment and on Steven’s wedding night you both come home a bit drunk and he just can’t resist you being in that dress all night long and it ends up them having like really rough sex but at the end is very sweet.Summary: Norman and the reader have been friends for years and he asks her to go to Steven’s wedding with him. The reader agrees. When the reader spends most the night dancing with another guy, Norman gets jealous and decides he needs to have her all to himself. Rough smut ensues, followed by Norman confessing he wants her to himself.





	I Just Can't Help It

“Damn it, where did he put my hairbrush?” you muttered, looking through drawer after drawer in the bathroom you shared temporarily with your close friend, Norman.

He was letting you stay at his apartment while yours was being renovated. It was only supposed to take a couple of weeks, which would be fine if you could ever find where he put your things.

“Norman!” you called out, you waited a minute before calling out again, as you stomped out of the bathroom.

“Norman!” you shouted again in annoyance as you tried to straighten your messy bed head out on your own, with little success.

You walked through the apartment until you reached the wide-open living room, you saw Norman sitting on the floor, running a line of string around Eye’s head, making the cat lose its cool as it tried desperately to catch it. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“What?” he asked you, his eyes still on Eye as he twirled the string around its head again.

“Do you know where my hairbrush is? I can’t find it,” you asked, softening your voice as you watched him play.

Sometimes it surprised you that such a manly man like him could be such a kid inside.

He nodded his head up, “It’s on the kitchen counter. Right by the sink.”

You chuckled a little, “Why is it there?”

He looked over at you and shook the hair from his eyes, “I was making eggs this morning and I was using it.”

You laughed and shook your head, “Okay. Thanks.”

You walked over and grabbed the brush, finally running it through your tangled hair. You held the hair in your hand and worked out a few knots that had formed overnight, sitting on the stool in the kitchen, which overlooked the living room.

“What time do you want to leave today?” you asked.

You two had a big event to go to. It was Steven’s wedding, someone you and Norman had known for years. You had met him through Norman when he first started filming and had known him ever since. You and Norman had known each other for far too long, you could hardly remember a time you didn’t know him. You had been friends for over 8 years and long enough for you to watch him wade through his share of women and scandal.

Since hitting it big as Daryl Dixon, Norman’s restraint was nearly non-existent when it came to exploring his options and there were plenty to choose from. You had decided a long time ago it was best for you and your own heart if you just kept it as friends. But you couldn’t deny he was just about the cutest thing you had ever seen and his heart was so big. He really was an amazing man. To be honest, you didn’t know what he saw in half the women he hung around. But, it wasn’t anything you could control.

“Wedding’s at three. I figured we should get there about, 1-1:30?” he questioned, looking over at you as he laid his body down on the floor, stretching next to Eye, who was doing the same.

You looked behind you at the clock on the stove, “Shit! It’s almost noon already!” You sprang up and into action.

You stared at him through your messy hair, still wearing your PJs and a plain grey tank top, “Why did you let me sleep so late?” you asked, starting to formulate your game plan for getting ready in your head.

He smiled at you from the floor, his head nuzzled into his folded arms which he rested on, “You look good no matter what. You’ll be fine, Y/N.”

You huffed the hair out of your face and rolled your eyes, “Yeah. Totally look, great,” you laughed, gesturing at your appearance sarcastically.

Norman rolled over to his back and smiled, tilting his head back to watch you walk off to the shower.

“You do!” he called out to you, as you shut walked into the bathroom.

“Liar!” you shouted back, poking your head out of the bathroom door quickly to stick your tongue out at him.

He stuck his tongue out back.

You rolled your eyes and smiled, nudging your head toward the shower, “I’m going to shower and then start the daunting process of getting ready. You know you really owe me. I HATE getting dressed up.”

Norman looked at you, upside down, lying on the carpet, rubbing his hands up and down his stomach.

“I couldn’t go alone, now, could I?” he asked smirking at you.

You rolled your eyes again, “Oh, please! I’m sure any number of bimbos used to wearing this shit would have gladly kissed your ass and went,” you said pointing at the dress he had bought you for the occasion which was hanging on the chair nearby.

He chuckled to himself, loving the heated reaction he got out of you. Truth be told, you were right. But he didn’t want to spend such a special day with just any random bimbo.

“Guess, I just love torturing you more. Friend code. You have to go,” he said cockily jutting his head back and forth and stared at you, trying not to laugh as you got angry at him again.

You crossed your arms around your body and rolled your eyes again, “Ugh. Fine. I hate wearing that shit and if I fall and break my ankle on those shoes I will kill you!” you huffed and stormed into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Norman busted out laughed, watching you slam the door. Eye climbed onto his stomach and he looked down, petting him, “We love giving her shit, don’t we?” Eye purred and leaned into his hand.

\-----

“Ouch!” you exclaimed to yourself as you shoved the last bobby pin into your skull, dragging it as close as you could to hold up the last of your long curls.

You had been at this for nearly an hour and had almost perfected your look. You had slipped into the long, emerald green dress, accented with gold throughout. The skirt fell to your ankle, but it spilt nearly all the way up the side of your right leg, showing off your long, tanned, toned legs. You wore strappy black high heeled shoes, matching the nearly invisible black straps that held up your dress, which dipped just enough to show off the cleavage you had to work with. Your face contorted and you readjusted the top of the dress until you were satisfied it was secure. You bunched up your hair, which was curled and pinned, loosely falling over your right shoulder. Your eyes were sprinkled with gold glitter eyeshadow and lined with killer dark black eyeliner.

You put some blush on your cheeks, and nodded to yourself, “As good as it’s gonna get. Don’t trip,” you told yourself seriously in the mirror, before throwing your eyeliner in your small, black purse and walking out of the bathroom.

You steadied your feet as you got used to the high heels, clicking them purposefully, watching yourself as you tried to memorize the pattern. You were never good in high heels, you always felt you were going to hurt yourself in them. You got used to the shoes, walking back and forth in the hallway, getting more confident in your strides.

You gasped as you nearly ran into Norman as he walked out of his room, into the hallway, amidst your practice. Your body crashed into his and he steadied you with his hands, which grabbed a hold of your shoulders. He steadied you on your feet before going back to trying to tie his tie.

You laughed as you watched him struggle, he had never been good at that. You took the tie in your hand and quickly slipped the fabric through, tying and tightening it in place on his neck. He was wearing a gorgeous black tux, with a white shirt, and black waistcoat. You stood there with your hand on his tie, lost in the sight of his dapper appearance for a moment. He cleared his throat and you came back to reality, dropping your hand from his tie, and locking eyes with his. He turned around and walked to the living room to grab the last part of the tux, he threw on his jacket with ease and fixed the buttons on the sleeve. He shook himself out like a cat, running his hands through his hair, and straightening his jacket.

He turned back around, taking in your appearance for the first time. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes slowly roamed up your gorgeous body. He was ashamed to admit you were turning him on like never before. He anxiously met your eyes, his a little wilder than usual. You watched him shake it off, shaking his hair back in front of his eyes.

“What do you think?” you asked, nervously gesturing to your appearance, purse in your hand.

Norman cleared his throat, his eyes roaming you once more before nodding and looking back into your eyes, “You clean up nice, Y/N,” he said forcing a smirk and walking over to you.

He put his body so close to yours you could feel the heat coming off of him as his nose nearly touched yours.

“Don’t trip,” he said smirking wider and chuckled when you rolled your eyes and laughed nervously.

You punched him on the arm and turned to wrap your arm around his, “If I do, you’re going down with me,” you challenged and let him escort you out the door.

\-----

“Ow!” you laughed, wobbling back a little in your heels as Norman stepped on your foot again.

Norman’s hand on your lower back caught you and steadied you.

“Sorry. It’s been awhile,” Norman apologized, trying to keep his form and perform the appropriate steps.

You laughed and squared your own shoulders, twirling, and gliding across the dance floor. As much as you hated getting dressed up, you loved the music and the dancing.

“Just let go. You think too much,” you said, looking down at your feet as they easily slid along with the beat.

You repositioned his hands on your hips and locked eyes with his as you took control, swinging your hips to the beat.

He stared into your eyes, trying to keep up. He let his eyes roam back down your body, once he had the rhythm down, and he watched his hands gently rub back and forth against your hips, trailing the emerald fabric as he did. He heard the drums and the melody of the music in the background, but he forgot about everything but you. He couldn’t stand it. He wished he had the permission to run his hands all up and down your body, feeling every inch of you. His eyes roamed down your clothed stomach to your sweet spot, which he saw now and then when you wiggled just right to the music.

He stumbled again when he lost track of the steps he was counting in his head. He was too busy getting lost in your hips and his hands on them.

“Ow!” you cried out again and giggled as his foot stepped on yours again.

You took his hand and led him off the dance floor. You walked over to the bar and ordered two double shots of whiskey. The bartender came back with them and you handed one to Norman, who leaned on the bar, looking a little sheepish.

“I told you I was no good!” he said, exclaiming as if he had warned you plenty.

“Yeah. Thanks to you my feet are going to have bruises tomorrow,” you chuckled and threw back your double shot, breathing in deeply as it coursed down your throat.

You flagged down the bartender for another. You were watching him refill your glass when you felt someone tap on your shoulder. You turned around and looked behind you to find a very handsome looking man behind you, smiling and holding out his hand to you.

“Can I have this dance, beautiful?” he asked, bowing a little in recognition.

You smiled sweetly back at the man and took his hand, “Sure!”

You looked back at Norman who looked over at you with hardened eyes, as he took a sip of his drink, and sat down on the bar stool behind him.

“I’ll be back,” you said shortly to him before turning your attention back to the other gentleman.

You held out your hand, “Y/N,” you said shaking his hand.

He reached down and kissed your hand, before returning his gorgeous brown eyes back to you, “Jared.”

You smiled wider when you saw how sweet and gently he treated you. It was rare to find a true gentleman in this world. You let him lead you to the dance floor, where he expertly wrapped his left hand on your waist and grabbed your left hand with his right, squaring his shoulders.

Norman rolled his eyes and scoffed as he saw this Jared kiss your hand like a chump and pull you away. He ordered a whiskey and coke and proceeded to watch you parade around the dance floor with Mr. Chump. His eyes watched over you protectively as he swirled you along, song after song. He watched as Mr. Chump dipped you, slowly, revealing your cleavage to the world. He watched you smile and close your eyes, giving into this stranger and the musical atmosphere. With every passing song, he watched the two of you get closer. He would say something and you would laugh, showing off that brilliant smile to him. Norman couldn’t help but feel a little angry. Yes, you two weren’t together, but you were still his date and here you were all over some other guy.

“Hey, can I buy you a drink?” Norman heard, turning around to see some bridesmaid smiling at him. He knew that smile all too well, he knew what she wanted from him. But he couldn’t peel his eyes away from you for too long, feeling he had to keep an eye on this creep who held you.

“Nah. I’m good,” Norman said, slamming the last of his drink down and walking toward the dance floor, in pure determination.

The girl slumped her shoulders and turned around, awkwardly glancing around the room for other prospects.

Norman walked over to the dance floor, striding over like only he could.

You saw him and you couldn’t deny you loved that look in his eye, the one that told you just how much he hated this guy all over you. You swayed absentmindedly as the man whispered something into your ear, you didn’t hear what, your eyes fixated on Norman.

“Mind if I cut in?” Norman’s gravel voice surfaced as he forced himself into the situation.

“Who are you?” the chump asked, puffing out his chest, not letting go of you.

“I’m the man she came with and the man she’s going home with tonight. Who are you?” Norman asked the anger in his voice more evident now.

You patted the man on the chest and smiled sweetly up at him, “Thanks for the dance, Jared.” You unlocked your hands from his body and stepped back.

The man looked over at you, saddened by the sudden lack of contact, “Can I give you my number?” he asked nervously, feeling Norman’s eyes on him.

Norman stepped into you, wrapping his arms dominantly around your body, his back now to the man.

“Nah. She’s good,” Norman said, with his back still turned to him.

You smiled a small apologetic smiled to Jared and watched as he walked away, running his hand through his hair in confused defeat.

You looked back at Norman and glared at him, “You know I can speak for myself. What if I wanted his number?” you asked, your voice dripping with resentment.

Norman scoffed and looked at you like you were ridiculous, “That guy? He was a chump.”

The song shifted and beat shifted along with it as The Tango came on. You pushed your foot forward and slammed it right next to his, starting the steps of the dance while glaring him down. Norman followed your lead and slammed his foot next to yours, grabbing your waist with his left hand, roughly. You slammed your hands together, both of you looking at each other angrily, neither of you giving in.

“He was a gentleman. Something you know nothing about,” you said, allowing the music to fuel your anger.

Who did he think he was? He didn’t own you. Hell, he didn’t even want you.

Norman scoffed again and slammed his feet forward, dominantly walking you across the dance floor, his eyes hardening with every step. His eyes roamed your perfect body as he pushed you forward, staring down at your cleavage a moment, before slowly dipping you, just as the chump had gotten to do.

Norman leaned over your body and whispered into your ear, “Please. He just saw a hot woman and put on his act. All men are the same, Y/N. At least I don’t hide what I am,” he said, staring right through you.

You fought the urge to close your eyes and arch up into him as his words and lips sent shivers down your body. He seemed to notice because he smirked and let his eyes roam you again. He pulled you back up and into his arms, locking you into him and creating the best stalemate you had ever encountered as his eyes never wavered from yours.

You pushed back, walking him backwards to the beat. You used your hand in his to twirl around and wrap your body against his, your back rubbing into his chest.

You looked up at him and swayed to the melody, teasing him mercilessly with your body.

“You think I’m hot?” you asked him with a smirk.

He glared at you, angry again.

“Shut the fuck up, Y/N. Come on,” he twirled you back around and into his grip, pulling your body into his, by your waist.

The music shifted again to something slow and meandering, allowing him to pull you into his body as close as possible. You ran your hands up and locked them around his neck, your breath hitching as you saw his eyes roam you again.

“You look fucking gorgeous, Y/N. No one in this room can take their eyes off of you… I know I can’t,” he said, his eyes locking on his hands on your waist. He rubbed his fingertips up and down your body a few times, ever so slightly.

“What are you doing, Norman?” you asked, trying not to let your body react to his touch, confused by his sudden interest.

He looked up into your eyes and shrugged, his fingertips stopping in their tracks at your words, “Nothing.”

That was all he said, before grabbing your waist and swaying to the music again.

You laid your head on his shoulder as you two swayed to the music together. You closed your eyes and smiled to yourself, enjoying this brief moment between you two. You knew before long he would be back to his old self.

“This is just you trying to get what you know you can’t have,” you said, looking out into the darkness, a hint of uncertainty in your voice.

Norman’s right hand ran up your bare back and he rubbed it up and down before cupping the back of your neck, holding onto you as if you were precious.

“Not with you, Y/N,” he said reassuringly, his voice softening.

You lifted your head and looked at him with uncertain eyes, you nodded, trying to believe him. You laid your head back on his shoulder, nestling into him even further, as he cupped your body protectively against his.

Once the song was over Norman whispered into your ear, “Let’s go home,” he said, softly rubbing up and down your back, causing more feelings you wish you could turn off.

You looked up at him, smiling sweetly, and nodded in agreement. He took your hand and led you off the dance floor. You giggled happily as you watched him pull you toward the door, so happy at the sight of him taking control of you. You two walked toward the back door, where Jared had been standing watching the two of you carry on.

Norman looked right through him as he walked past him and out the door, “Later, Jason,” he said absentmindedly as he pulled you out of the door.

“You are such an ass,” you said laughing a little.

Norman stopped at your words. He turned around, putting his hand on your neck and slowly pushed you back into the wall. He put his full body’s weight on yours for a moment, before backing up. He ran his right hand down to your left thigh, which is where the dress split nearly all the way up. He caressed your outer thigh, before running his hand to your inner thigh. Your legs betrayed you and opened for him as he stared you down.

“You know you love it,” he said lowly and then ran his fingers swiftly under your panties, slowly teasing your folds.

“Oh!” you cried in bliss, getting even wetter for him.

He pulled his hand out of your dress just in time as a group of partygoers passed by you, laughing and talking loudly to each other.

You sighed, disappointed at the lack of contact, your body slumped.

Norman leaned over and whispered into your ear, as his hand rested on your stomach, “Mm. So, fucking ready for me, huh?” he asked, whispering cockily into your ear. He was so fucking turned on by how wet you were for him.

You pushed him off you and scoffed, rolling your eyes, “Who says that was for you?” you asked, not wanting to let him know just how much he was turning you on.

He chuckled at your reaction and nodded, “Fair enough.”

He walked his body back into yours, pinning you to the wall, “Guess we will see.”

He pushed his weight onto you a few more seconds, staring into your eyes, which were determined not to give into him. He laughed lightly again at your sudden resolve, pushing his body off of yours and holding out his hand.

You arched your body up and off the wall, causing Norman’s eyes to lock onto it again. You smirked at his reaction as you let him pull you up.

“Guess we will,” you said taunting him back. You whispered into his ear before walking ahead of him. You felt his eyes on your ass and you swayed it, just for him.

You looked back over your shoulder, to see him mesmerized, his eyes slowly coming up your body to your eyes.

“You coming?” you asked, smirking at his reaction.

His eyes hardened at your words and began to stride over to you again, he grabbed your hand and began to swiftly pull you away with him. He looked back and saw you giggling as you watched him try and hold himself together because of you.

“Teasing me isn’t going to be so funny when we get home, Y/N,” he said and walked swiftly toward the parking lot and to his car.

He opened the door for you and you obliged, sitting down and allowing him to shut the door for you. He swiftly pulled his keys out of his pocket, opening his own door, sitting down and starting the engine. He slammed the door shut and kicked it into drive.

The atmosphere of sexual tension was even thicker the moment you found yourselves alone. You couldn’t help but think about his hand on you and wish that he had gone further. You licked your lips and relived the moment, rubbing your thighs together as you watched the street lights go past you, one by one. Norman’s eyes remained focused on the road, as he swerved in between the slower traffic. You licked your lips again, getting more and more turned on as you watched Norman race you home.

You grabbed his right hand, which was resting on the gear shifter and pulled it over to you. You ran it up and down your stomach, waiting for his eyes to reach yours. Once they did, you slowly pulled his hand down in between your legs, rubbing it up and down your clothed pussy, which was soaked for him.

You moaned at his touch, your eyes never leaving his, as you slowly pulled his hand back up and placed it back on the shifter.

“God damn it, Y/N! You are such a fucking tease!” Norman complained, his eyes roaming your cleavage as you breathed up and down heavily, turning yourself on for him.

You smirked, leaning over and kissed his neck harshly a moment before whispering in his ear, “You know you love it.”

Before you could lean back Norman’s right hand came to your neck and held you into him, “Just you fucking wait. I’m gonna make you pay for that.”

You smiled into his neck, sucking and swirling your tongue around his neck before coming up and biting his ear, “Promise?” you asked, teasing him.

He let go of you and glared into your eyes, “Oh, I fucking promise.”

You smiled and sat back, giddily watching as he kicked down harder on the gas and sped towards home.

\-----

Norman slammed the key in the lock and turned it, pushing the door open harshly, and pulling the keys out. He pushed you inside and walked in behind you, locking the door. He turned back around and saw you standing in the hallway, the light of the moon the only thing illuminating your body. His eyes roamed your curves and he felt his breath hitch.

“You look so fucking gorgeous in that dress, Y/N,” he said in near disbelief as he walked his body into yours.

You smiled sweetly at him a moment, before turning around and walking into his room, without another word.

Norman kicked off his shoes, dropping his keys on the table by the door, and nearly ran into his room, following you in tow.

You stood by the window, basking in the moonlight as it shimmered across your emerald and gold dress. You lifted your leg and slowly unbuckled the strap of your right shoe, unpinning the black, strappy, heel from your foot. You slipped it off and let it fall to the floor. You shifted your weight and did the same for your left foot. When you were done you looked back over to the doorway, were Norman was standing in the shadow, watching your every move.

You smirked at the look in his eye and leaned your hands forward onto the window ledge in front of you, arching your body forward, “A little help?” You nudged your head back, looking at the back of your dress.

He walked over, walking behind you, and running his hands up and down your bare back.

His hands ran up to your hair and he gripped it tightly from behind, forcing your head to the side and forward. He slammed his lips down onto the side of your neck, with warning.

He sucked on it so hard he bit you, causing you to cry out to him in confused pain. He sucked and swirled his tongue up your neck and to your ear, biting your earlobe, causing you to cry out again.

“That’s what you get for being such a fucking tease,” he growled, gripping your hair tighter as his tongue attacked your skin.

His hand suddenly left your hair and you looked behind you and bit your lip as you watched his hands go to his belt. You arched your body up and watched him unbuckle, snapping it harshly apart, before ripping it through the loops of his pants.

“Get over here, now,” he growled, grabbing your hand and pulling you across the room to his bed.

He walked you over and threw the belt on the bed. He twirled you around so that your back was to him and you were facing the bed. You stood over the bed and smiled happily to yourself when you felt his hands run to your back and slowly pull the zipper of your dress down.

“So, damn gorgeous.” Norman murmured to himself as he pulled the zipper down, he left hungry harsh kisses down your back. Once the zipper ended at your waist, he stood back up and pulled the shoulders of your dress down, each side one by one, while swirling his tongue around the back of your neck and shoulders.

Your dress dropped to the floor, leaving you nearly fully exposed to him, except your black panties. You stepped out of your dress and sighed when you felt him wrap his arms around you and pull you back into him. His lips sucked and swirled up your neck as his hands ran up to your bare breasts, cupping them roughly.

“Ah…” you moaned at the feel of his hands on you and his tongue attacking your skin.

“Mmm… You tasted so damn sweet,” he whispered in your ear, his hands swiftly running down your stomach to your core.

He stared into your eyes as he grabbed your hip with his left hand and shoved his right hand inside your panties.

“Oh, yeah!” you cried out loudly when you felt his hand run up and down your pussy, creating amazing pleasure and pressure.

You rocked your hips back and forth, so fucking turned on, you felt like you were going to explode already.

He harshly pushed and pulled his hand up and down starting to tease your clit rubbing his fingers around it and down again.

You leaned your head back onto his shoulder, closing your eyes, and riding his hand nearly to heaven. You felt your high building and rocked up faster, needing release.

Suddenly, Norman pulled out his hand and pushed you forward, your hands caught you and you looked behind you.

He glared your down and nudged his nose up, “Get up there.”

You glared back, “You don’t own me,” you teased as you started to climb up the bed.

He said nothing, just waited until you had climbed up the bed. You turned around, laying down on his pillow and kicking the sheets that were all over, off the bed.

You lifted your legs and closed them, pressing your knees together, as you stared him down. You watched as he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, he ripped it off him, leaving him in a simple wife beater tank top. He unzipped his black pants and they dropped to the floor. Your eyes ran down and rested on his clothed cock inside his white boxer briefs. You rubbed your thighs together as you stared it down, biting your index finger, thinking about how good it was going to feel inside you.

He walked up the side of the bed and hovered over you. He grabbed his belt and snapped it, grabbing your hands lifting them together. He wrapped the belt around your hands through a metal bar on his headboard. He wrapped it over and over until he ran out of material. He buckled it shut and tugged on it to make sure it was tight enough to restrain you.

You stared up into his eyes which were glaring you down, roaming your body up and down.

His eyes came back to yours as he ripped his tank top off, leaving his broad, bare chest exposed. You smiled at the sight and tried to run your hands up to it, but your hands being bound all you could do was struggle to touch him.

Norman smirked at your reaction and continued to glare you down as he pushed his boxer briefs to the floor, stepping out of them, and standing back up. He flexed a little as he stood back up, his cock finally free, glaring harshly into your eyes. He watched your eyes roam down his now naked body, he growled a little when he watched your smile widen as it ran down to his cock. He grabbed it and held it in his hands, stroking it slightly at the sight.

His eyes roamed your nearly naked, restrained body, his eyes turned dark when they reached your closed knees. He walked down to the bottom of the bed and crawled up until his hands were on your knees. He harshly pulled them apart.

You watched as he kneeled down in between your legs, staring at your clothed pussy. His hands came up to the sides of your panties and pulled them down and off of your legs, throwing them behind him. He propped your legs up on his shoulders and locked eyes with yours, which were begging for him to continue.

He smiled a devilish smile, wiggling his eyebrow, “I’m going to treat this gorgeous body so damn right tonight, you’ll be begging for more.”

With that he locked eyes with your pussy and slammed his tongue inside, diving his tongue deep inside.

“Oh! Fuck!” you cried out in surprise as his tongue began to pleasure you, you dug your heels into his back and started to rock your hips up and down to meet his tongue.

He moaned at your reaction, which caused amazing vibration throughout your body. His tongue came out and ran up your folds to your clit, which he harshly sucked on a moment.

“Ah!” you cried out loudly, rocking your hips swiftly up into his lips.

He groaned and softly sucked on it, licking it up and down rapidly a few times before plunging his tongue back inside you. He wiggled and dipped his tongue in and out of you, nudging his nose around your clit as he tasted every part of you.

Cries and moans of pure bliss escaped your lips as you closed your eyes, rocking up toward him, letting him take you to heaven. You felt your body rising and your high so close as his tongue let lose inside you.

You wanted to run your hands down to his head and push him further into you, but you couldn’t. As you rocked up and down you tried to pull at the belt, trying to break free, unsuccessfully.

“Oh, please Norman… Don’t stop…” you said breathlessly.

He growled and he wiggled his tongue around even more wildly before coming back up to your clit and clamping onto you. His tongue circled around it and flicked at it until you came loose for him.

“Oh, Shit!! Yes!” you cried out as he hit your clit just right and you came for him.

He growled as he watched you cum, his tongue ran back down inside you and he moaned as he lapped up your sweet nectar.

“Mmmm! Yes!” your body shot up again and you held your hips into his lips as he prolonged your high.

His tongue came out of you and he looked up at your blissed-out face, he leaned down and kissed your clit and your inner thigh, “Mm. You taste so sweet, Y/N.” He dropped your legs to either side of him and crawled up the body, placing his body over yours.

You looked into his eyes, your hands struggling against the belt again as you tried to reach for him. He looked up at your hands trying to break free and then back down into your eyes, smirking, “What do you want me to do to you, Y/N? Tell me.”

He dropped his index finger down to the side of your face, tracing it down to your lips, which he softly traced.

You moaned, your body arching up and your lips parting. You looked up at him with pleading eyes staring at his lips.

“I want you to kiss me…” you said softly.

He nodded and leaned down, his lips ghosting yours as he stared into your eyes, “Where?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrow playfully as he smirked.

You rolled your eyes and arched your lips up into his, only able to slightly press on them because you were bound. You laid back down and huffed in frustration, looking up at your tied hands and then back at Norman with a hint of anger in your eyes.

His smirk widened and he watched as his finger traced down your neck, your sternum, to your belly button, which he circled slowly around. He smiled and watched as he created goosebumps throughout your body and heard you moan softly in frustration.

He pivoted his body back over you, resting his forearms on either side of you. He nudged his knees in between your legs and laid his body’s weight on top of you. You groaned in happiness at the feeling, trying to run your hands over his back.

“Norman, I need to touch you… Please!” you pleaded.

His hips rocked into you his cock rocking onto your stomach at your words, he looked into your eyes and hungrily pushed his tongue deep inside your mouth. He took control immediately, rolling around yours with dominance.

You moaned into his kiss, all thought gone from your head the minute you felt him taking control. Norman groaned and his tongue sped around yours fast as he felt you give in. You struggled to free yourself again, biting Norman’s tongue in the process.

“Ow! Watch it!” he growled, his lips retreating from yours.

You looked up at him helplessly needy, “Please, Norman!” You begged again, your body rocking up into his.

He smiled and nodded, reaching up and untying you from the bed.

The moment you were free you ran your hands around his neck and pulled his lips back to yours, grabbing his tongue and swirling it around for another wild ride.

Norman groaned as he felt how much you wanted him, his hands came to the sides of your face and he cupped it, gently pulling your lips from his. You looked up at him with hungry eyes, confused by the sudden lack of contact.

Norman stared down at you, with something softer in his eyes as he watched you beg for his lips again. He nudged his nose sweetly to yours, pulling your lips in for one more kiss, this one was soft.

You looked up at him, trying desperately not to fall into his eyes, which were looking at you as if you were precious. Stay focused, you can’t give in to those thoughts, you know who he is and what is like, this was just another thing to him.

“What?” you asked, cautiously, trying to keep your cool.

Norman stared down at you and shook his head, “Nothin… It’s just…” He nudged his nose up at you and stared at you curiously as if he was seeing you for the first time.

“It’s just… Why have we never done this before?” he asked, rubbing his thumb across your cheek.

You looked away, sadness entering your eyes, “You know why.”

You forced your eyes back to his, yours harder now, “You know what you’re like. I know what this is okay? You don’t have to pretend it is anything else just because it’s me.” You felt sick saying the words, but you had to be honest with yourself. You looked away again, trying to mentally escape.

His eyes peered into you, “Look at me, Y/N.”

You forced your hurt eyes back to his and he looked down at you with nothing but love.

“You should know better. This isn’t just some… thing,” he shook his head and rolled his eyes as he spoke.

He forced his resolved eyes back to yours, “Not with you. Okay?”

He waited for you to respond.

You looked up at him warily and took in his eyes, once you were certain he was serious you smiled and nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay?” he asked cocking his head to the side putting on his serious face.

You laughed a little and nodded again, “Okay.”

He smiled and nudged his nose back to yours, looking lovingly into your eyes, “I only want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.” He nuzzled his nose around yours and closed his eyes, “I just can’t help it… I want you so bad… I’ve wanted you for so long… Watching you with that guy tonight… and every guy… It’s torture.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, you looked up at him in disbelief as he confessed to you.

You ran your hands up and down his back and up into his hair, massaging it as he lamented.

He opened his eyes and looked up at you, unsure what your reaction would be.

You stared up at him in disbelief. You notice the look of hesitation on his face and you smiled, shaking your head to yourself. You ran your hands down to the sides of his face and you cupped them, stroking his cheeks softly with your thumbs.

“Like I said… Kiss me…” you looked up at him, pleading for him again.

He smiled and obliged, leaning down and taking your lips back in. This kiss was softer, as he slowly pushed his tongue into your mouth and made love to it again.

You smiled into his kiss and wrapped your hands back around his body, pulling him back into you.

He moaned happily as he swirled his tongue around yours faster, his hips starting to rock into yours.

He hit into you, your hips colliding and you broke your kiss to cry out to him. His lips hit the side of your neck without warning and began to attack it with harsh kisses. Your body arched further up and your eyes closed as you tried to memorize everything about this moment, you were so fucking turned on.

His lips sucked and swirled up and down your neck as you moaned and groaned under his control.

You ran your hands up to his hair and tugged on it, rocking your hips into his, “Please, Norman…” you groaned.

Norman stopped his kiss and bit your neck, running his lips up to your ear, “Please, what?” he teased.

You groaned, “Please, fuck me… Please, I want you to fuck me… I’ve wanted you for so long… “

His lips crashed and his tongue swirled roughly around your neck, under your ear, causing you to groan even louder and pull at his hair, pulling his lips off you. He obliged and let you pull his head back over yours. He stared at you, smirking for a moment.

“I love it when you beg for me, Y/N…” he leaned down and plunged his tongue back into your mouth, swirling it around roughly a few more laps.

He broke the kiss and panted a little as he stared down at your raw lips, which smiled happily up at him. He locked eyes with yours, which were hazy from his lips.

He smiled his devilish smile and began to nudge your legs further apart, nudging his knees under your ass. When he was in place he grabbed his cock and slowly ran the tip lightly up and down your folds.

“Oh… Mmm…” you moaned as you watched him tease you, you got wetter by each second.

He looked up at you and smiled cockily, shaking the hair out of his eyes, “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Y/N...”

He stared into your eyes as he slowly pushed himself inside you, his eyes rolled back in his head, “So fucking ready for me! Mm! So tight! Fuck!” He started talking to himself, his eyes closed in pleasure as he felt himself invading you.

“Oh, Fuck!” you cried out in confused pleasure as you felt his cock push into you.

“Oh god! You’re so big!” you cried out happily as you started to rock your hips up and down, needing to feel it move inside you.

Norman groaned happily when he felt you starting to fuck him already. His eyes shot forward to yours and his hands came down to the sides of your ass. He slapped it a few times before grabbing your hips and thrusting into your hilt short and fast.

“Ah-uh-Ahh!!” you cried out as he began to fuck you so deep and fast, you reached up and wrapped your body around his, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he hit into you, bouncing both you and him into the air in the middle of the bed.

He hands ran around to your ass and he cupped it, using it to catapult you even higher.

“Oh, fuck yeah! Fuck me!” you cried out, holding onto his body for dear life as he rammed himself in and out of you as he bounced you toward heaven.

Norman slapped your ass, “Mm! Yeah, you like that fucking cock Y/N?”

“Yes!” you cried out, using your own legs to try and catapult even higher up and down onto his cock.

You couldn’t quite get enough traction and you groaned in frustration. 

Norman noticed and stopped, his heart racing and his cock screaming at him to continue.

You leaned back and stared at him confused.

“Move back,” Norman said, his voice shaky, from being nearly on the verge of explosion, but he wanted to make sure you got there too.

You smiled and nodded rapidly.

You stood up, sighing a little when you felt him exit you. You walked over to the head of the bed and beckoned him with your index finger, curling it in and out with a devilish smile all your own.

He fought the urge to groan and quickly crawled up the bed to meet you. He kneeled in front of you and stared up at your gorgeous naked body, trying like hell to restrain himself.

You slowly slide down the headboard and watched as Norman held his cock in his hand, waiting for you. You positioned yourself on top of his tip and moaned happily as you felt his cock enter you again.

“Oh, God… Norman…” you stared at him happily as you took him in.

His jaw clenched and he growled, “Oh fuck Y/N… You are so damn beautiful loving my cock…”

“Come on baby… Fuck me, I need you…” you groaned, your body bouncing up and down his cock again, in desperate need to come loose. 

Norman growled into his chest, thrusting into you and pinning you into the metal headboard behind you. He grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist, staring into your eyes more serious than ever.

You gripped his shoulders and looked eagerly into his eyes and you moaned happily to him.

He smiled and nudged his nose up at you, “I told you I’m gonna make you scream for me.”

He gripped the top of the headboard and started to roughly thrust into you again, picking up his fast pace again. At this new angle, he was hitting your clit so good every time he hit you into the wall. He ground his hips up and down and pinned you to the wall, causing you to cry out.

“Fuck! Yes!” you cried loudly, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling your body tightly to his.

His cock fucked you into the headboard and the wall so hard and so fast as you held on for dear life. You watched his gorgeous ass thrust in and out as he fucked you. You started to feel yourself building to the most heavenly high and you gripped onto him tighter.

“Oh, fuck… Fuck me harder, Norman!” you groaned rocking your hips up and down on his cock faster now.

Norman gripped you’re the headboard tighter and let loose inside you, pinning you to the headboard and hitting into you faster and deeper with every hit.

“Oh, fuck baby… Oh yeah… Mmmm… Take it…” he panted in your ear as he fucked you so good.

This turned you on even more, you bounced up and down faster and he hit into you faster and faster until you gripped his shoulders and came so hard.

“Ohh! Fuck! Norman!!” you cried out as you hit your high.

Norman groaned and continued to rapid fire into you, not able to stop. He hit his hips and thrusted into you so fast the bed was nearly vibrating at high speed. You moaned happily as you felt him racing in and out of you, fucking you into oblivion. He hit into you roughly a few more times before pinning you to the headboard and exploding deep inside you.

“Fuck Yeah!!” he cried out, his eyes closing and his head shooting back as he came so hard for you.

“Mmm! Fuck!!” he groaned to himself, holding himself into your hilt as he rode out his high.

Your hands caressed his back as you panted, your hearts racing next to each other’s, covered in each other’s sweet juices and sweat. You held onto him, your legs weak from your marathon.

You kissed the side of his neck, sweetly swirling your tongue up it until you reached his ear.

“Maybe I will let you own me.” you said your voice thick with intent and you took his earlobe into your mouth for a moment.

He groaned and shook his head like a wild animal, still deep inside you.

You leaned back and he stared into your eyes, his heart still racing, “You’re all mine from now on then?” he asked.

You smiled sweetly and nodded, “All yours.”

He smiled wider and leaned back down to take your lips back to his for another loving ride.

He detached his lips after a while and rested his forehead to yours. He closed his eyes and smiled, “Finally.”

After that night you two were even more inseparable than before and he gave you the most intense orgasms any chance the two of you got. You had been in love with Norman Reedus for a long time now. But you couldn’t believe that he actually felt the same way back. It was one thing to fuck someone. It was a whole other feeling to share the most intense feelings with with a man you had loved as a best friend and more for years. You couldn’t wait to live out the rest of your days with this man you loved and knew so well. A man you were proud to call yours from that day forward.


End file.
